Niley selena
by JBQueenLove
Summary: Drama!What happens when Nick sees selena and falls in love with her again..while still in love with miley.He knows she will be angry because of their feud but she moved on when she heard the news. New SEries first chapter aint as good as the rest READ!
1. What Happend

Nick watched as Selena sang Two worlds collide with Demi they had just finished the song and Nick and his brothers were about to come out to sing on the line for the finale of the last tour stop.

Nicks P.O.V.

"Never would've said forever if I knew that it wouldn't last" as I was singing I noticed the way Selena was looking me she looked at me very amazed from backstage like she was bustling inside. I don't know what's wrong but after me and her first broke up I thought I was done with her after what she and Demi had done all those things to miley I didn't think I could forgive her but when Demi apologized I decided to forgive and forget. Miles and I are so compatible but she's dating Adam Sevani I mean it would be so awkward dating her because she is such a good friend no one messes with my miles. Oh no is the song over why am I the only one left on stage is that why Selena is laughing "oh Crap" I yelled into the mic and ran off the stage.

Demi P.O.V.

" Hey Joe you brother he was acting weird during the last song today" I said "He is always weird he's probably falling all over selena again he really has a thing for her" Joe said while tuning his guitar. I gasped and Joe looked up and put his hand over his mouth. " don't tell him I told you that he'll kill me" I laughed.

But little did Joe and Demi know that Selena was listening the whole time while the whole conversation was going down and had heard every word of it. She quickly got her sidekick out and texted miley. "_Hey slut looks like you little bf nick has finally reached the good side and come back to me wish you the best of luck with that boy Adam..". _Miley replied _"First of all Bitch how'd you get my number?.. And second of all nick would never choose you again after what you and Demi did to me not going to happened". Selena Replies " Get over your self Hannah Slutana._

Normal P.O.V.

Miley sat back in the car seat of Adams car and sulked down and read over those messages . "how Could nick do this to me" Miley said by accident out loud. Adam looked over her and quickly understood what she said. And slapped her across the Face. " ow! What was that " miley said with on tear coming down her face " Don't ever bring back nick into our relation ship our I will hurt you more than I have ever done before". Miley nodded in fear. Adam stopped the car 7 blocks away from Miley's house." where are we at" miley questioned. " Get out of my car and walk home and think about who you really want to be with… oh an I would hurry and choose me or your life will be hell and the paparazzi will be having a part from our video from last night..haha" Adam deviously said what you don't know is that Adam forced Miley to do that and the only reason miley was with him was to see if nick would get jealous but it looks like its all over for her now.

As miley started walking she felt some one walking behind her she was scared of who it might be because she was literally balling her eyes out while talking to Mand Jiroux. Miley was swept off her feet and blind folded but she didnt care because she knew who it was. "Hey" he said with a bright smile " whats up with the whole stalker theme thing dude you freakin scared the carp out of me i thought it was hoemez and demi". "well why are you all the way out here.. you live like 3 miles away and your walkin home?" " Well adam was... nevermind so how have you been" she asked with worry in her voice because of what Selena Said "well im doing good you" Joe said "Well thats cool..so uhm hows nic did he say anything about me? where is he? is his hair still curly?" I was overwhelming Joewith all these questions tht an obsessed fan would ask "Huh?" joe said " Uhh i mean is he good.. and is kevin" Miley asked akwardly. " Why dont you ask him for your self " joe said pulling miley towards there house.

I walked in and was excited to see nick i wonder if hes excited to see me i i exclaimed im sure he his joe said i walked upstairs and heard noises coming from nicks room it sounded like lip smacking i slowly opend the door and my mouth dropped as i said o my Jonas!. i saw nicks pants down and he was standing up while Demi was on his cock and nick took turns shoving his tongue into selenas mouth and then sucking her breasts which were hard. They stopped and looked at me... " Miley i can explain" nick said Joe ran upstairs "hey did you find ni...ck"

Review plzz 2nd chapter 2 already written


	2. Fuck Off

Normal P.O.V.

"Nick what are you doing?!" Joe yelled in anger and frustration while miley just sat in shock taking in the whole situation. "What is going through your mind right now miley came here to see if-" miley cut Joes rampage by saying "hold a darn minute up! Joe thanks for the help but I think its time for me to talk now" Miley heard Nick gulp when she took a breath knowing she was about to yell. "Nicholas Jerry Jonas! What happened to you ever since you met them she said giving an evil glare to Demi and Selena who just smirked at them thinking that they had finally cracked her. "You've forgotten about me, you have never called me any more. I know we aren't dating but your hurting more than Adam has physically..." Oh no she thought It had finally slipped out of her mouth, "what are you talking about miley?!" Joe exclaimed. Excuse ran through her head when she finally spoke up. " I am not finished Joe I will explain later, Nick I wished you knew what I was going through right now I don't know what to do I know if I tried to kill myself Joe right here would stop me she said staring at Joe and smiled". "Miley its not what it looks like, it meant nothing to me I just thought since you were with Adam that you and me had nothing going for us I didn't want to waste my time waiting for you" " Oh Nicholas if only you weren't with these tramps you'd know the real reason we couldn't be together!" "MILEY tell me why its been 3 years we've been dragging this along when ever I get a girl you get angry but when I suggest being a couple you push it away like there's nothing between us.

"Nick the reason we cant be together is because if I were to leave Adam he'd give the tape of him having sex with me, even though it was more like rape to all the scandalous companies and maybe if you were here with me instead of with my enemies you would know how to help me and now that every one knows who knows what Adam is going to do to me now" Miley said with one tear falling down her face Nick put his shirt on and went to go hug miley when she pushed him away with all the hurt in his eyes he said " I understand " Miley turned around to Joe and said "I have a long ways to walk home, so I better get going Miley said walking out the door. " No, Miley your staying in our house tonight" "Joe I don't think that such a good idea" "well I am not letting you go home by all means stay with us" "ok.." miley said her phone started ringing nicks part for Burning Up she looked at it and it was Adam. "Give it to me" Nick said without mileys reply he grabbed her Iphone and answered it "Listen hear Sevani you need to fuck off because you claim to care for her but you are just ruining and breaking her heart I know I've done it too but I didn't RAPE any one and I'm sure your record label and agent and your new movie wouldn't want to see the tape you left at Miley's house because I know that if they did you'd be in jail and if not even that the bruises you've put all over Miley's body would be enough for at least 7 years jail time and no more careers for you buddy!" "Fine Jonas just tell miley its over and that I am sorry but please don't report me this is my dream" Nick Hung up and gave miley back her phone and walked out of the room down to the kitchen. "Demi and Selena Stared in shock "Hey Nicky does this mean its over she said sweetly. Nick walked back in and says "Almost as if you are already dead" Selenas mouth dropped when she looked over at miley who was laughing hysterically with Joe. " Joe maybe you should lay off that chocolate I think people can tell its going to your thighs especially when you were those white Skinny jeans" "Ugh!!" Joe said " Listen Demetrius oops I mean Dem I think you need to get your head out of Hoemez's butt because I thinks its getting to your chin, oh and Selena come on I think the air from all the helium you swallowed is getting to your squeaky little singing and talking voice and not to mention that huge forehead, one last thing Dem thank you for closing that gap I think a jumbo jet could fit through that passage way" Miley walked out of the room and turned around to see Lovato in tears poor baby I hope she'll be ok Not miley said before walking out Joe just watched with amazement. Well looks like some one got a pice of what she's been dishing out for years Joe said . He walked up to Demi and kissed her she kissed back and he stopped her short saying I hope you think of me when ever you kiss any one else and I hope you miss me to he said before he followed miley. Oh an get out of our house you sluts.


End file.
